


blessings

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Nipple Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ino bests Sakura.





	blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Nipple play day, for some of my best girls forever

“You really have nothing to complain about, Sakura,” Ino murmurs, nuzzling her girlfriend’s neck. Sakura’s face is flushed, and she squirms from all the attention. “Sure, you’re not nearly as blessed as, say, Lady Tsunade, or even me, for that matter, but you know what I’ve heard?”

“Come on, Ino, you do this every time,” Sakura mutters, embarrassed and impatient. And it’s true that she does, always teasing her about this and bringing it up whenever they fuck, as her hand lazily gropes one of Sakura’s breasts.

“Hell, I haven’t just heard it, I’ve seen it! You may have a little less to offer in the chest department, but your nipples are so sensitive! Mine feel good if you play with them too, but I can only imagine how good it must feel for you!” Though she can’t see her face, she can just imagine the smug, teasing expression Ino must have right now as she kisses her neck. “So why don’t you show me again how good it feels, alright? I want to see if I can get you off without doing anything else.”

_ You can! You already know you can, you do this all the time, so stop messing with me! _ Sakura wants to protest, but she finds that she can’t. She can’t, because she wants  _ that _ so much more than she wants to protest, and though she wants to prove a point, her body has other demands that she must attend to. Or, rather, let Ino attend to.

“Well, if you don’t have any complaints, then I guess there’s nothing left but for me to get to it!” Ino declares, before scooting lower, kissing down Sakura’s neck as she goes. While she does this, she squeezes with the hand she was groping with, a light squeeze as she draws her fingers forward, until she is pinching Sakura’s nipple between her thumb and one of her fingers.

And Sakura  _ yelps _ , ashamed that she is already showing so little resistance, but what Ino has said is completely true. She is incredibly sensitive, and her girlfriend has dedicated quite a bit of time to learning just how to exploit that. If their rivalry had ever been based solely on one’s ability to sexually stun the other, Ino would have defeated her long ago.

Now, her mouth reaches Sakura’s chest, and she knows that it is only a matter of time for her. She presses her lips to the tip of her other breast, giving her a gentle kiss before parting her lips, flicking out her tongue and earning a squeak from Sakura. Ino laughs, low and breathy, before wrapping her lips around Sakura’s nipple, and with her fingers still pinching and playing with the other one, the stimulation quickly proves to be too much.

Sakura is left whining and wriggling beneath Ino, with no self-control left to speak of as she suckles and flicks her tongue, using her wealth of knowledge to overwhelm Sakura, reducing her to a needy mess. It won’t be long now, and there’s nothing she can do to resist, far past the point of holding back. As it is, the only thing she can do is give herself over completely to the pleasure, squeezing her thighs together to push herself closer, until she is nearly there.

“A-ah...Ino, I- !” she cries out, unable to finish her train of thought, whatever it may have been, as her orgasm overtakes her. Without Ino ever touching her below the waist, and with her using only her thighs, she is there with minimal effort, so blinded by her own pleasure that at first, she can’t even be disappointed in how little of a fight she managed to put up.

But as she begins to come down from it, she knows that Ino will be so smug now, just as she always is. If their rivalry were based solely on their sexual prowess, Ino would have defeated her a very long time ago, and Sakura isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
